Retour de Vacances
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Os sur Fanta et Bob] Fanta est de retour de vacances, après trois semaines sans contact avec le monde extérieur, et Bob Lennon.


_Coucou tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, juste parce que Fanta est apparu dix secondes sur le forum du FBW, c'est la fête, c'est fluffy ! Parce que mine de rien, ses tweets me manquent, et j'ai plus de Batou' en stock. Du coup fanfiction ! *wutwut* J'espère qu'elle finira bien. Normalement, oui XDD_

 **Disclaimer :** Fanta et Bob sont leurs propres propriétés, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Et merci à Fanta de m'avoir involontairement donné la Hype pendant ces dix secondes /SBAAF/

 **RETOUR DE VACANCES**

 _La Réunion, 7h02 du matin._

Fanta était enfin de retour chez lui, après presque trois semaines de vacances. Il était claqué, sa femme également, et même Boubou se laissait traîner sur le carrelage par son Maître, exténué. La journée de route avait été rude et chaude, et notre Fanfan avait attrapé un magnifique coup de soleil sur le visage, laissant ressortir la trace de ses lunettes de soleil. Mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Depuis le début du voyage, huit heures plus tôt, notre Réunionnais n'avait que deux mots à la bouche : Bob Lennon. En effet, il avait passé des vacances à l'écart de tout, sans internet ni réseau, et par conséquent, sans nouvelles de Bob. Et mine de rien, son meilleur ami lui manquait horriblement.

C'est pour cette raison que Fanta abandonna toutes les valises -et le chien- dans l'entrée pour se ruer sur son ordinateur. Le retour à la civilisation. Sa bête de combat avait un peu pris la poussière, mais il était content de le retrouver. Même l'imprimante maudite le gratifia d'un "bip bip" de joie. Il attendit patiemment que le système s'allume, puis plongea directement sur le FantaBobWorld. Il était trois heures du matin, et, connaissant son ami, il devait forcément jouer à cette heure là.

 _[Admin] TheFantasio974 vient de se connecter !_

Avalanche de "OMG FANTA", "Fanta je t'aime", "Fanta comment il marche le mage ?" et autres messages de fanboys et fangirls en délire. Mais le seul message que Fanta retenu parmi tous ce fut l'annonce du robot du serveur.

 _Amis connectés : [1/1]_

Il sourit. Bob était donc bel et bien connecté. Il cliqua sur le pseudo et rejoignit le Lennon sur sa partie. La suprise allait être générale.

 _Grenoble, 3h02 du matin._

"Prends ça chacal ! Mourrez ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !"

Bob Lennon était en plein forme, en live sur Twitch et surtout en plein Bropocalypse, balançant des TNT au visage des deux derniers joueurs de l'équipe adverse. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était tous les buter, dans d'atroces souffrances pour enfin empocher des gems. Il s'était pris deux grosses patates sur le Survival Games et le Skywars un peu plus tôt, et, cette fois, il comptait bien prendre sa revanche. Un de ses adversaires explosa. Un contre un. Parfait. Quand un message dans le chat attira son attention.

 _Rubéole* [03:09] : Hey les mecs, il y a Fanta sur le serveur !_

Bob hocha négativement la tête. Fanta était en vacances, il l'aurait prévenu s'il était rentré.

"Mais non les enfants. Fanta n'est pas encore rent..."

 _[Spectateur][Admin] TheFantasio974 vient de se connecter au lobby._

"FANTA ?!"

Boum. Le "Vous êtes mort" apparut sur l'écran. Bob envoya un "GG" distraitement, avant de reprendre la parole, pour la caméra.

"Tiens, il est déjà trois heures du matin ? Allez les enfants, tout le monde au lit ! Je vous refais un live sur The Witcher demain !"

Et il déconnecta aussitôt, pour se précipiter sur Skype. Il sautillait d'excitation sur sa chaise. Ou d'impatience, de vexation ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il voulait, là, maintenant et tout de suite, c'était Fanta. La petite icône de son ami venait de passer au vert, signe qu'il était bel et bien connecté. Bob n'attendit même pas de réponse, il appuya immédiatement sur "Appeler". Le visage fatigué de Fanta apparut enfin. Bob ne put retenir un petit cri de joie, trop content de retrouver son ami.

"Ca va pas de faire des frayeurs pareilles ! J'allais la gagner cette partie de Bropocalypse ! Content de te voir, j'en peux plus. Tiens, je te rends tes chaînes, tes fans et tu te débrouilles."

Fanta éclata de rire. Bob, bien qu'aimant le contact des gens, n'aimait pas spécialement se faire harceler H24 sur Twitter par les jeunes fans désireux de contenu. Et comme il se sentait obligé, il n'allait pas bien, se tuant même à la tâche, tournant jusqu'à des heures impossibles. Lui aussi ressemblait à un zombie.

"Ca ne s'est pas bien passé ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Fanta."

Il était adorable quand il s'inquiétait pour lui. Bob sourit.

"Non, ça a été. Mais on est en panne sèche de contenu. Et je suis trop crevé pour tourner quoi que ce soit.

\- Prends une pause. Bibiche reprend la main. J'ai pas envie de te voir terminer chez le Docteur encore une fois.

\- Pas demain, il y a Aventures.

\- Et après repos, c'est sans appel."

Bob hocha la tête. Le chef avait parlé. Doucement, Bob se gratta la tête nerveusement.

"Je vais aller me coucher.

\- Bonne idée, moi aussi.

\- Et Fanta... Je... Je voulais te dire... Euh... Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, espèce d'idiot. A demain !"

Fanta se déconnecta, laissant un Bob Lennon songeur, un sourire bête accroché aux lèvres. Après tout, peut être qu'il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil ce soir, les pensées perturbées par le retour de son sauveur.

* * *

 _Boarf. Il se passe pas grand chose, mais tant pis XDD C'était l'inspiration du moment. On se retrouve très vite pour la suite de Royaume en Perdition !_

 _*Rubeale, désolée, j'avais pas d'idée de pseudo, t'étais la seule dispo' sur Twitter XDD_


End file.
